


Through your Eyes, Into Mine

by MariaMoonshade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Violet Eyes Series - Stephen Woodworth
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Personality Changes, Sparse Updates, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMoonshade/pseuds/MariaMoonshade
Summary: When you fight to find a moment of peace each day, it’s difficult to find a moment tobreathe when your eyes determine your fate…
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to show you guys this. I've been thinking about making it for a while. Please let me know what you think, even if this is just the Summary.

When you fight to find a moment of peace each day, it’s difficult to find a moment to   
breathe when your eyes determine your fate…

In a world where the dead can testify against the living, someone is getting away with murder. Each generation, people are born with violet eyes and the ability to channel the dead. Additionally, those born with pink or red eyes also have the ability to channel the dead as well, but are limited to one of their five senses; smell, sight, touch, hearing and taste. Violet, Red or Pink-eyed, it does not matter, these traits only entice the greed of others.

Violets are raised in a government facility known as “The School”, and forced to learn to survive with the shadow of the dead lurking over them. Their inescapable fates as agents of destiny inevitably come to a head when the government elicits their help. Some are lucky to develop the cultural heritage of the world, while the less fortunate are forced to relive traumatic experiences through channeling recent victims of violent crimes. Each day, they fight their own thoughts with the only escape of overwhelming themselves. There is only one way for a Violet to achieve silence; in the form of a special person, much like the age old tale of soulmates - but such a person is rare and hard to find.

PSEC Detective Saihara Shuichi has been assigned to protect the violet-eyed Ouma Kokichi, a man whose existence circles around the words of those long gone. Ouma Kokichi is one of few Violets, mediums with extraordinary and elusive abilities, however a masked presence that not even the dead can identify is enamored with their extermination. Can a PSEC Detective, aided by a defective Violet so scared of Death that he is afraid of the truth, uncover the criminal in time? Or must more of his race be dispatched to the realm that has haunted them all since childhood?

Hope is fleeting when your eyes determine your fate.


	2. Prologue - Through new eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi has reached his end, and finally asks for some help. His help promptly backfires and he is stuck on the adventure of a lifetime.

Ouma Kokichi stands in front of a regal-looking office building. The Department of Homicide and Missing Persons. He had finally exhausted all his options. He needed help and as much as he loathed to admit it, he had exhausted all his options. He enters the office building somewhat timidly surveying his surroundings. Kokichi finds himself in a white marble lobby. This is much fancier than he had expected, and did not help his anxiety, entering such a sizable room. Although Kokichi is wearing a disguise, he still feels as though the people can see through him. He is wearing a long white wig with brown roots, a tan shade of foundation, and green/blue contacts. This is a stark contrast to his original dark purple hair, pale white skin, and deep violet eyes. The eyes that marked him as a messenger of the dead. Ever since he can remember, he had been in the hands of “The School”. Supposedly a place of cultivation and learning for Violets, Pinks, and Reds, But to Kokichi it was torture. _You’re free now. You have been for 8 years_. He tries to convince himself that he isn’t constantly looking over his own shoulder all the time. He quickly rips himself from his thoughts, shaking his head. He needs to get back to the task at hand. He has masked his original gender, by wearing a cute outfit comprising a white sweater, and black leggings, to not draw suspicion to himself. The clothes themselves would not sell his new Persona, Tanahashi Aiko. He would have to play the part.

Ouma summons a familiar mask of confidence and walks up to the front desk. Where a woman with long black hair tied up into a braided ponytail and hazel eyes was sitting. He looked at the woman before him; she is bored, and it was obvious from behind her eyes. He pulls his acting into play, a flamboyant but shy woman would be perfect. He grabs the attention of the Receptionist. “Helloooooo, I think I have an appointment?” His voice reminds him of a stereotypical gay man. This thought is absolutely hilarious to Kokichi, as if he would ever consider people enough to explore his own sexuality. Kokichi pushes his thoughts away as the girl looks up from her computer to address him. “What’s your name Miss?” She smiles, her voice betraying her wish to not be here, but her eyes light up with an apparent excitement from having someone to talk to. Kokichi can’t help but agree with her wish to leave, but he has more important things to do than listen to the cowardly thoughts in his head. He looks her in the eyes, “It should be under Aiko Tanahashi?” he bats his eyelashes, “hopefully it won't be too hard to find.” He would play this woman’s heartstrings. He hoped this would get him into his Meeting quicker and wouldn’t have to be around these people any longer than he already has been. He trails off with a sniff, welling tears into his eyes. This causes the woman to pause, she appeared to panic from Kokichi’s performance. Good Kokichi mused, his plan was working so far.

He goes full force into the act, pushing more tears and even throwing in a sniffle here and there. “I-im sorry.” he stutters before making a show of dabbing his tears with the sleeves of his outfit. “I’ve been having a rough time recently..” he pauses for dramatic effect, gauging the woman's reaction, she was curious and worried. He takes a shuddering breath before continuing, “I’m here to open a case, my family is missing and the only place I can come to help is here.” every other word he said is accompanied with a hiccup. He almost had to stop himself from smiling, the receptionist was hooked. She does some typing on her computer before handing him a tissue, which Kokichi graciously accepts. She appears to look at the screen for a few seconds before opening her mouth to speak. “I found your Appointment Miss Tanahashi. You're a bit early for your meeting but, since there's no one ahead of you, I'll go ahead and page the chief that you're here and ready.” She gives him a sweet smile. He’s sure any other person would have found it comforting, but to him it was just uncomfortable. He nods adding another shuddering breath to push his previous act. “T-thank you..” She smiles at him again before gesturing behind her, “Please feel free to take a seat Miss Tanahashi. We will call for you shortly.” The woman returns her gaze to her computer, focusing once again on her work. Kokichi nods and quickly goes to sit down the furthest away from anyone and the door.

He pulls out his phone and opens a puzzle game. His thoughts made it hard for him to focus on said game, but he would rather pass the time with the game than with his thoughts. And yet here he is, thinking about how he got here. Not about how he rode the bus for 7 and a half hours from Okayama to Tokyo, no, about how he found himself sitting in this grand lobby waiting for a meeting with the chief of the PSEC Homicide and Missing Persons Division. Well, In all manners of speaking, it was quite simple. He had been searching for DICE for 6 years now, but no matter where he looks, they are nowhere to be found. He would have rather died than find himself in the government’s hands again, but at this point he really has no choice. He had heard rumors of Violets going missing. Some stories say it’s them being hunted down, while others say that there is someone helping them hide from the world. These would have probably scared him if he didn’t know the latter story to be the truth. He had met Violets in his travels that were no longer bound to the government. Kokichi wished that he had known about a program like that when he had escaped from The School. He pauses from his thoughts briefly realising he was scratching his wrist. He groans and swipes his hand down his face, _Scratching at it won’t make the scar go away_. He sighs and looks around before looking at his phone, game long forgotten.

Suddenly a noise breaks the relative silence of the Lobby. A man with dark dirty blond hair and Hazel-green eyes walks out the doors leading to the offices. Kokichi watched with curiosity as he left the building, before the phone on the receptionist’s desk rings. She answered and Kokichi couldn’t help but listen in to the one sided conversation. “Yes Mrs. Ikusaba?” she pauses, listening. “Yes your client is waiting here in the lobby.” she stops again, “I’ll send her over.” then the receptionist smiles. “Thank you Mrs. Ikusaba.” as she hangs up the phone, Kokichi takes this as his cue to pretend to have been on his phone game the whole time. The receptionist clears her throat causing Kokichi to focus his gaze back onto her. “Mrs. Ikusaba is ready for you now Miss Tanahashi.” She smiles gesturing to the back doors. “Follow the corridor to the end then turn right. There you’ll see a set of black double doors. That is Mrs. Ikusaba’s office.” Kokichi stands up, dusting off his leggings before walking to the doors. “Thank you~.” he singsongs to the receptionist before entering the hall.

When he had walked through the door Kokichi had expected to find a grand looking hallway to match the lobby, but was pleasantly surprised when it looked quite cosy and dark. Kokichi slowly walked down the corridor, it seemed gothic in style, though he chalked it up to the building being older. As Kokichi rounded the corner and approached the black Double Doors, he felt a shiver go up his skin and the feeling of being watched. _He wasn’t the only Violet in this building_.

Kokichi tensely knocks on the door, hearing a soft but confident “Come in.” from a female voice. He enters the room slowly, taking in the surrounding room. It is nicely decorated, bookshelves to the sides with a desk in the middle, with a window behind it. The window’s curtains are drawn from the sunlight, replaced with the light of a lamp on the desk. His eyes flit over to the figure sitting at the desk. A pale skinned woman with deep lilac eyes and pale lavender hair. She is quite beautiful despite the air of authority she was emanating. Her figure was leaning over some paperwork, pen in hand, writing notes. Kokichi notices the gloves on her hand before averting his gaze upwards to her face. She had glanced up from her work, giving Kokichi a look that said _you’d better talk_. Her eyes seemed to pierce through his soul.

Kokichi reached into himself and pulled out his mask. He smirks and confidently makes his way over to her deck, plopping himself into the large armchair set in front of her desk. His eyes meet hers as he crosses his left leg over the right and folds his hands together. He hoped he was giving off an air that said _I know exactly what I need, and how to get it_. The woman let out a slight chuckle, much to Kokichi’s annoyance, and placed her pen on her desk. Kokichi decides he would have to be the one to start this conversation. “You know why I’m here don’t you?” he smirks and twirls his finger into his hair absentmindedly. Kokichi silently reprimanded himself for showing his nervous tick, but reasoned to himself that it probably looked more aloof than nervous. The woman nods, “I do, ‘Miss Tanahashi’.” she says the name teasingly but with a warning in her tone suggesting Kokichi should probably cut the crap and Introduce himself to her. Kokochi sighs and unfolds his legs, sitting up properly. This woman is too good at calling his bluff. He holds out his own gloved hand to her, “Ouma, Ouma Kokichi.” she takes his hand and shakes it firmly. “Ikusaba Kirigiri. You may call me Chief Ikusaba though.” Her tone said that was not a suggestion but a demand. Kokichi had to play his cards right with her.

Chief Ikusaba sits up in her chair and folds her fingers together placing them patiently on her desk. “Now, I only know the minor details about your coming to us. I want to hear your reasons from your own mouth.” Kokichi leans back into the armchair, returning to his cocky relaxed position from before. He closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side, mimicking thought, though his shit-eating grin showed that he knew exactly where to start. Kokichi feigns a serious expression making sure that Chief Ikusaba was paying attention. “So it all began when I, Kokichi, started living on the streets.” From his reclined position he could see the Chief’s slightly raised eyebrow - inquisitive but controlled. Kokichi smiled sweetly as he continued on “I was with DICE, living for 2 years, when suddenly!” He punctuated the exclamation by outstretching his hands dramatically “A wild bear chased them awa-” A gloved hand shot up from the desk, Kokichi felt air whoosh past his ear. She had thrown a pen at him, with the accuracy befitting a baseball star. The woman straightened in her chair radiating authority. “If you’re going to waste my time, I have no business with you.” Chief Ikusaba’s words sliced through the tense air, words so soft that Kokichi nearly missed them yet the consequences hung heavily. He leaned forward slowly as she met his gaze unflinchingly. Kokichi grit his teeth behind his cocky smile as he knew, just as she, that the ball was truly in her court. Ikusaba simply held his gaze, blinking placidly. He broke her gaze reluctantly, dropping his voice to a displeased murmur.

“I haven’t been able to track them down.” He starts, wearily “It’s been 6 years, yet not a trace of them anywhere. And trust me,” He pauses, averting his gaze with a sigh, “I’ve looked _everywhere. I’ve tried everything_. I need to find them.” Glancing up, Kyoko has slightly leant forward in her seat, intrigued yet impenetrable. “I can’t use our resources to find them, it isn’t logical. To be frank, it just isn’t safe. For you, or my team.” She stated simply. Kokichi opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by her holding up her hand. “However, I will be able to help you if you, in turn, assist me.” Kokichi clenched his fist and looked away from her gaze. Of course, this wasn’t going to be easy. He hadn’t expected it to be. However, did he have a choice? I’ll play your game. He met her gaze evenly, her gaze free from malice and perhaps even a dusting of empathy. “I’m listening.” Satisfied with his answer, Chief Ikusaba leaned back, tenting her hands under her chin. “As you may be aware,” she started, “There have been some killings recently. Killings that target Violets like us.” Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek, keeping any outward reaction at bay. He loathed to admit that this scared him. “This killer is hard to deduce a motive from, however a trend of killing one victim a month prevails in our evidence. If you aid in the case, I can aid you.” The Woman’s voice remained level and devoid of emotion, Kokichi shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows indignantly. “Oh no. Nope. I refuse. Hell no.” He punctuated each protest with a flick of his hand, his eyes alight with defiance, and hopefully not fear. “I am not getting involved with some impossible murder case.” Standing up, he made his way to the door, before the woman’s voice spoke from behind him. “Coming here was a mistake in strategy, Ouma Kokichi.” His blood ran cold at the ice in her words. He slowly turned, eyes narrowed towards the woman. “In your gamble, I have learned your identity. I am the chief of this department with a say in if, or when, you get found out.” On the other side of the room, Kyoko was still seated. Those knowing lavender eyes kept him rooted, made him question, even made him somewhat nervous. She had him cornered like a silent predator, he knew it, and she knew it. Stealing his resolve, Kokichi fully turned around and returned to his seat. A silent admission of defeat. 

Kokichi sulked inwardly as the chief pressed a button on her intercom, summoning someone by the name of Shuichi Saihara. A few tense moments passed, followed by a quiet knock on the door. Kokichi snapped his gaze to the door and watched the suit-clad man step in. The man seemed nervous before his golden grey eyes steeled at the sight of Kokichi in the room. His posture straightened, to which Kokichi noted that he was much taller than himself. The man radiated confidence, though he swept his hand through his deep cyan hair, pausing on his forehead before quickly dropping his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice cracking before he cleared his throat and tried again. “You called me Chief Ikusaba?” Kokichi couldn’t help but analyse the man, he had fair skin, yet it was dusted with small freckles indicating he was active. He was wearing a pin-stripe suit that tailed at the back. Pinned to his suit was a small badge. PSEC H.D. Detective III. _He’s in charge? Or is he a Trainee?_ Kokochi wanted to analyse him more but decided that staring awkwardly at someone you haven’t even met yet was an awful idea. Chief Ikusaba interrupted his thoughts by beckoning the tall man in. “Please Mr. Saihara, have a seat.” She gestures towards the second armchair in front of her desk, to which the man nodded and sat down slowly shooting a slight smile at Kokichi before giving his attention to the woman. She took that as her cue to begin.

“As you know, things have been hard as of late due to the new serial killer on the loose. You’re the best detective in this precinct, behind myself of course.” Her words caused the bluenette to bristle. “But I have been unable to perform on site investigations as a result of my marriage.” She smiles, seemingly remembering a fond memory before returning to her previously serious gaze. “I feel as though this task is too much for you to handle alone.” The man, Mr. Saihara Kokichi believed, opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Chief Ikusaba’s hand. “I know you are completely capable, and I have no doubts of your abilities Mr. Saihara.” She looked him in the eyes and Kokichi couldn’t help but feel bad for him as he shrunk into his chair. “However, this killer is unknown and dangerous. Even I, as a violet, cannot see the killer in the victim’s last moments.” Kokichi’s eyes widened briefly before he stopped himself. “So I must request that you accept this offer, Saihara Shuichi, It is not optional. I cannot have you working yourself alone anymore.” Saihara shrank even further into his chair before taking a deep shaky breath and sitting up. “What is my assignment?” His voice was surprisingly calm, Kokichi thought, before sitting up straighter himself. Chief Ikusaba smiled at his resolve and folded her hands together. “You will be assisted by Ouma Kokichi,” She gestures over to Kokichi, “In this next case and any more after this until the Killer is caught.” Saihara seems caught off guard before meeting Kokichi’s fake blue-green gaze and gives him a small smile. “I suppose then, proper introductions are due.” He stood up, to which Kokichi followed, and held out his hand for a handshake. When Kokichi took his hand, he had expected the detective’s handshake to be firm, but was pleasantly surprised when his grip was gentle and warm. “Saihara Shuichi, PSEC Homicide Department top Detective.” His smile made Kokichi feel sick, he thought, but he returned it with his own. “Ouma Kokichi! The Brilliant, Genius Violet.” He smiles widely but his grin falters when he notices Saihara’s own drop. What’s up with him? Had he said something wrong? The detective’s grip tightened before throwing Kokichi’s hand down and turning to the Chief. Who had a warning look on her face directed towards the Bluenette. “I don-” He is cut off by the woman standing up, a minor act in and of itself, yet it spoke volumes to all parties. “I know how you feel about Violets.” she lets her words sink in. “But right now? We have more important things to deal with than your own personal background Shuichi.” she hissed her every word, causing Kokichi to flinch even though he wasn't the one the words were directed at.

Kokichi thought the man would have backed down at her words but is shocked to see him Square his shoulders and steel his eyes. His voice came out in a low growl, “I am not working with _her_.” Kokichi is a bit upset at the man misgendering him. Usually it doesn’t bother him, he is in costume after all, but his actions made the words _sting_. Kokichi decided to speak for the first time since the detective entered the room. “I don’t think that this will work out, Chief Ikusaba. It is plainly obvious that Mr. Saihara here is,,” He thinks of a word to properly explain without sounding rude, “Uncomfortable, with my presence.” he said, wincing at the glare he was now getting from the bluenette. Chief Ikusaba straightened herself and walked around her desk while adjusting her gloves. She looks at both of them with a steely gaze. “Unfortunately, you are the only one capable of working with him. You, being the top detective in this precinct and Mr. Ouma here being able to communicate with the dead.” She enunciates every word carefully, stressing Kokichi’s gender to the detective. Saihara blushes, whether it had to do with being corrected or being complimented Kokichi did not know, and shrinks backwards slightly. The woman continued “You are to work with Mr. Ouma, and you are going to have to deal with your issues. Or we are going to have a problem Mr. Saihara.” the detective cringes and nods, avoiding her gaze. “Yes ma’am..” he whispers out, to which the Chief smiled and turned her attention to Kokichi. “Now,” she pulled out her phone, quite modern Kokichi noted, and typed something before returning her attention to Kokichi. “You will have a hotel to stay the night in Mr. Ouma. In the morning you will return here and both be driven to the Airport and sent to Fukushima. We had a recent report of a Violet death earlier today. You will both report to me at 0800 tomorrow morning. This is not an option.” she scans their faces and smiles, satisfied that they heard her words. “You may be dismissed.”

At her dismissal Saihara turns on his heel, and leaves followed by Kokichi himself. Kokichi sighed, _I’m so fucked_ , he chuckled to himself. He had hoped to see the Detective again, only to tease him, he convinced himself. Yet the detective was nowhere to be seen. Kokichi laid his eyes on a restroom he had missed on his way in and went inside. He stood in front of the sink, gripping the edge with a glare to himself. This is unnecessarily complicated, and it pisses Kokichi off that he has no control of the situation. Once again he was at the mercy of the government. Granted it was under a Violet who seemed to respect his wish to not want to be found, but it didn’t change the fact that he hated this. He hated that he couldn’t find DICE himself. He missed them. _King and Queen, Rook, Knight, and even the ever prankish Joker.._ Kokichi turns on the faucet and splashes water into his face. He looks at his coloured contacts, disgusted at the fact that his thoughts kept betraying him. _Stupid violet eyes, stupid world. I wish I could be the one in control. The Ultimate Supreme Leader_ , he mused to himself before rummaging into his pocket and pulling out the 2 shades too dark foundation. _Yeah right_. He reapplies the makeup and turns to leave, shooting himself a look in the mirror. Kokichi exits the restroom and walks down the corridor to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
